The present invention relates to a method for the reciprocal positioning of an optical fiber and a semicondutor component emitting light radiation, so as to form a so called "optical head" assembly, in which the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component are coupled in their optimum position, and integrated with a chip carrier which immobilizes them and protects them. The invention also relates to the apparatus for adjusting the position of the optical fiber with respect to the emissive region of the opto-electronic component, in accordance with the method.
Optical heads associating an opto-electronic component and an optical fiber form an important point in all optical fiber data processing and data transmission systems. The optical fibers can only convey information if it is emitted by components which, at the present time, are light emitting diodes or lasers. But, because of the very small dimensions of the diodes and of the lasers, on the one hand, and of the optical fibers on the other, having a core diameter of 70 microns for a multimode fiber and of 29 microns for a monomode fiber, the fiber must be positioned with an accuracy of the order of 0.5 to 10 microns with respect to the light beam emitted, in a plane perpendicular to this beam.
Positioning of an optical fiber is then a delicate operation, which is therefore long and whose price is a burden on the development of optical heads and consequently data transmission by optical fibers. It is then an object of the invention to provide a method for the relative optical fiber-optoelectronic component positioning adapted to complete automation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus using this positioning method which, supplied with optical fibers and opto-electronic components, ensures the reciprocal positioning, the fixing of the parts and delivers optical heads coupled to the maximum efficiency.
In order to simplify the explanations and the Figures, the invention will be described with reference to the case of an optical fiber and a laser mounted in a DIL (dual in line) type carrier, because this carrier is current, economic and as long as it is not closed by a cover allows the position of the laser to be located.